Coded excitation is widely used in various ultrasound, radar, sonar and other imaging systems as well as in communication system. Coded excitations can be used for different purposes, including enhancing SNR by using codes with large time-bandwidth product, implementing code-division multiplexing, among others. Literature Review: Complementary Codes, Barker Codes, Golay Codes, Pseudorandom Noise, Chirps,